


3 Cliché AUs Inspired by Captain America 2

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says, minifics inspired by Cap 2.</p><p>1. Maria/ Natasha, cops and robbers AU<br/>2. Sam/ Steve, Supernatural AU<br/>3. Maria/ Steve, opposing lawyers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria/ Natasha, cops and robbers AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to alpha_flyer for the beta.

“Detective Hill,” a throaty voice came out of the darkness. “How lovely to see you again.”

Maria Hill would recognize that voice anywhere, even at three a.m. 

“Romanoff,” she answered.

Mocking laughter was the only response.

She switched on her flashlight and held it over her gun in textbook fashion. The beam pierced the darkness, but all she could see were desks and chairs, made skeletal by the single light source.

Maria knew that she had to keep Romanoff at the scene for at least five more minutes, until backup arrived. For some reason, she frequently seemed to be the closest officer whenever Romanoff tripped an alarm.

“Put down the gun, and we’ll talk,” Romanoff whispered, her damnably intriguing voice winding through the darkness.

Maria swung her torch to the source of the sound, only for the beam to illuminate a trashcan, and what looked like a collection of porcelain ducks set neatly on a desk. 

“The gun, Detective Hill. And get rid of the one hidden in your right boot, as well.”

Romanoff was a dangerous criminal, but she was too smart to kill a cop. Four minutes and thirty seconds until backup arrived.

Maria reluctantly set down her sidearm on a marble counter. The not-exactly-regulation pistol she kept in her boot followed. The knife in her other boot stayed where it was.

“Now move away,” Romanoff instructed.

Maria did, inching further into the darkness. Deliberately loud footsteps came towards her, until she could see Romanoff’s wicked smile. She’d changed her hair, Maria noticed, it was a darker red and drawn back from her face.

“Haven’t seen you around lately,” Romanoff said.

“Well, you’re not the only criminal I have to deal with,” Maria responded. 

They weren’t friends, and she resented Romanoff’s familiarity. 

“But I am your favorite criminal, aren’t I?”

Maria crossed her arms and glared, rather than attempt to answer.

Romanoff came even closer, close enough to touch. She was wearing a sleek black jumpsuit, and Maria suddenly felt dowdy in her navy dress pants and white blouse.

“I _am_ your favorite,” Romanoff said smugly. 

She took a last step closer and leaned forward, her lips brushing Maria’s. Maria froze in shock for a second, her arms still awkwardly crossed at her chest. Then, out of sheer instinct, she dropped her arms and leaned into the kiss.

“Maria!” Phil Coulson called from outside the bank.

Maria disengaged from the kiss and turned towards the sound, on pure reflex. Cursing, she whipped back around, but Romanoff had already disappeared. Only the heat of her lips on Maria’s was proof she had been there at all. 

Maria strode into work the next morning with a scowl on her face, the lack of sleep making her even more short-tempered than usual. Her co-workers steered a wide berth around her, but a steaming cup of coffee sat at her desk. There was lettering in permanent marker on the side. It read _Sorry for keeping you up so late. I’ll make it more fun next time._


	2. Sam/ Steve, Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you muchly to alpha_flyer for the beta.

The mummy ambled towards him with the slow, inevitable shamble of the undead. 

Steve could feel a chill run down his spine despite himself. He’d been cornered into an alley, his flamethrower a hundred feet away, and no means of escape. Still, he picked up his shield and braced himself for the mummy’s supernaturally strong blows.

Suddenly, he heard a splash, and dripping. He glanced over his shield to see fire engulf the mummy. Its lips opened in a soundless shriek, mouth open underneath the bandages.

“Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker,” a man’s voice said.

Steve shifted to use his shield to protect himself from the heat as the mummy silently crumbled into ash. He blinked his eyes; clearing them from the night-blindness the unexpected flame had left him with. 

“I always wanted to say that,” the unknown man continued. 

Behind the mummy stood a muscular stranger, hefting a tank of gasoline in one hand, and a lighter in the other. They stared at each other for a brief moment, and Steve couldn’t help but notice how nice the other man’s smile was, even in the gloom of the alleyway.

“You’re Steve Rogers. _The_ Steve Rogers,” the attractive stranger said, shock in his voice.

“Just call me Steve.”

“Sam, Sam Wilson” the man said, awed.

Steve winced. He really didn’t want Sam to put him on a pedestal. 

“Nice to meet you Sam. I think I owe you a drink.”

“A drink would be good,” Sam answered.

Pedestals tended to crumble with the liberal application of alcohol.


	3. Maria/ Steve, opposing lawyers AU

“We the jury, find the defendant...” The jury forewoman paused.

Maria tensed. The new State Attorney, Alexander Pierce, had made it clear that her career could be made or broken on this case. Although why a dime-a-dozen drug mule was so important to the SA, Maria couldn’t fathom.

“Not guilty.”

Maria kept herself straight-backed and expressionless, as disappointment threatened to overwhelm her. 

Her opposing counsel, Steve Rogers, embraced his client. Ever since Rogers had started working as a public defender, fewer defendants were taking plea deals, and more cases were going to trial. Maria wondered when he had time to sleep.

Maria gathered up her papers, ignoring the way the defendant’s mother sobbed in relief as the rest of the family embraced.

Rogers nodded in her direction, in recognition of a case well fought. Maria nodded back curtly in acknowledgement, then stalked out of the court, briefcase at her side, sensible low heels clicking on the ground.

“Maria, wait!”

Incredibly, Rogers was following her, puppy-dog eyes wide and innocent. Maria knew well that those eyes hid a sharp legal mind, but she couldn’t help but soften a little towards the man. He had just been doing his job after all, even if his job was keeping criminals out of jail. It wasn’t his fault that Pierce was probably going to assign her to minor cases for the rest of her life after this verdict.

“You had a good case,” Rogers said, offering his hand.

“Obviously not good enough,” Maria replied, but she took his hand all the same.

“Did you want to get lunch?” he blurted out.

“Are you asking me out?”

It wasn't unusual for an ASA and a public defender to date, but Maria was used to men who had seen her in action run the other way. Sometimes literally. Surely she was misconstruing the request.

Rogers glanced around, as if wary of unseen eyes. 

“Maybe,” he offered, sheepishly. 

“Where?”

“The Hanging Gardens,” Steve answered immediately.

Pleasantly surprised by both his decisiveness and his choice of restaurant, Maria could feel herself warming to the idea.

“Sure,” she said.

Something told her that there was more to his request than a simple date, but she decided to enjoy herself. After all, an idealistic (and unreasonably attractive) public defender couldn't get her into trouble, could he?


End file.
